vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twitch
|-|Twitch= |-|Omega Squad Twitch= Summary A Zaunite plague rat by birth, but a connoisseur of filth by passion, Twitch is not afraid to get his paws dirty. Aiming a chem-powered crossbow at the gilded heart of Piltover, he has vowed to show those in the city above just how filthy they really are. Always a sneaky sneak, when he's not rooting around in the Sump, he's digging deep into other people's garbage for discarded treasures… and perhaps a moldy sandwich. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Twitch, The Plague Rat Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated Sentient Plague Rat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Able to fight in near complete darkness, Able to track people through the Zaun sewers despite the air being so thick and strong that it can be physically tasted), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Crossbow Marksman), Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (His Venom is able to reduce those it hits to a puddle of caustic liquid), Invisibility, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Ambush and Spray and Pray), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Venom Cask), Resistance to Poisons and other toxic substances (Has lived his entire life in the sewers of Zaun, where the collective toxic waste of the entire city of Zaun is sent. Frequently traverses the Sump, the area of Zaun which is frequently contaminated with the Zaun Grey, a highly poisonous chemical gas which can kill or cause severe detrimental effects to those who breathe it, without special equipment. Regularly ingests severely toxic materials such as raw sewage, black mold, rust, and food that has been left to rot for several months. Considers Singed's poisons pleasant.) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions), Deadly Venom ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to speedblitz normal people) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with crossbow and venom casks Standard Equipment: Chem Crossbow, Poison Crossbow Bolts, Venom Casks Intelligence: Average (Despite being completely insane, Twitch is highly skilled in combat, able to casually take down a crew of exterminators with equipment designed specifically to capture him. He is a highly skilled marksman, able to shoot out and melt a person's eyes while leaving the rest of them in tact, as well as holding a vast knowledge of poisons and acidic substances.) Weaknesses: Dislikes light (Though this does little to hamper his combat abilities), Contaminate cannot be activated if there are no nearby enemies afflicted by Deadly Venom Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deadly Venom:' Twitch's basic attacks each poison his target with a Deadly Venom stack. Each Deadly Venom stack deals true damage per second, stacking up to 6 times. Each application of Deadly Venom resets the duration. *'Ambush:' Twitch enters stealth, becoming invisible. While stealthed he gains bonus movement speed, increased when he moves toward enemy champions who cannot see him. Upon breaking stealth he gains bonus attack speed. Basic attacks and abilities break the stealth. *'Venom Cask:' Twitch hurls a cask of venom at the target area, infecting all enemies hit with a Deadly Venom stack. The target area becomes contaminated for 3 seconds, applying a Deadly Venom stack each second and slowing all enemies inside it. *'Contaminate:' Twitch deals physical damage to all nearby enemies afflicted by Deadly Venom, with each stack granting bonus damage. Contaminate cannot be activated if there are no nearby enemies afflicted by Deadly Venom. *'Spray and Pray:' Twitch gains bonus attack damage and his basic attacks gain bonus range. Additionally, Twitch's basic attacks travel across their full range and skewer every enemy they pass through for the duration. These attacks apply on-hit effects to all affected enemies and can critically strike against each individual target. Others Notable Victories: Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Note: Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mutants Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Mammals Category:Soldiers Category:Playable Characters Category:Rodents Category:Acid Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7